


In My Arms

by elleinaustin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleinaustin/pseuds/elleinaustin
Summary: Collection of one shots and drabbles. Will include AU and cannon. Various ratings. Newest: TEA FOR TWO- Klaus' finally acts on his crush for perfect student Caroline Forbes and she is not as indifferent as she's always acted. High school AU/AH.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tea for Two - Klaus' finally acts on his crush for perfect student Caroline Forbes and she is not as indifferent as she's always acted. High school AU/AH.

Klaus trudges into the library and finds an open table towards the back. He hasn't even thought about a topic for his research paper, let alone begun researching. With the due date looming, he resigns himself to a weeks worth of study halls spent in the library. He hopes it will be enough to put together a decent paper and that he won't have to sacrifice any personal time working on this blasted thing. Klaus pulls out a notebook and turns to a fresh page, trying to think of some moment in history that will be interesting enough to write a 5000 word essay on but also be easy enough to research without obstacles. He's not a total slacker - procrastinator yes, but slacker no. Really, school just came easy to him but you can't pull 5000 words about a historical event out of your arse no matter how smart you are.

Fifteen minutes later, he's no closer to choosing a topic, when he notices her. She's walking hunched over in the aisle to his right scanning the titles on one of the lower shelves. She's wearing a sleeveless royal blue dress with a small floral print in light pinks, yellows, and greens. He can't help but admire the two inches of creamy thigh on display as she continues down the aisle barefoot, her pale pink toenails matching the pink in her dress almost perfectly. Evidently she finds the book she's searching for and grabs it victoriously, heading back over to the table she's working at. Klaus figures she must also be working on her research paper, as her table is piled high with books - her laptop perched on the corner. He sinks a bit lower in his seat to observe her, hopefully without being noticed. Her table is adjacent to his and luckily for him she seems oblivious to his presence, which was par for the course with Caroline.

When the Mikaelson's moved to Mystic Falls two years ago, Klaus was livid. He was looking forward to a Mikael free life but not a small town American life. He didn't understand why his mother leaving Mikael equated to the whole family leaving London. He liked his school, his friends, football club, and girlfriend. His mother assured him that Mystic High had a soccer team and she was sure he would meet a nice girl. He begrudgingly showed up at tryouts and was surprised that the team wasn't a bunch of wankers. They were good and apparently state contenders for the past couple of seasons. The team was ecstatic to have such an experienced striker so he made varsity as a sophomore without issue. Life in Mystic Falls became infinitely easier once he made the team. The guys were cool and he found out soon enough that being a jock at Mystic High came with plenty of perks. The parties were fun and so were the girls or scroupies (soccer groupies) and it wasn't anybody's business if most nights he ducked out early to head home and draw or paint in peace.

Caroline first appeared in his life or that of the Mikaelson's in the form of a math tutor for Kol only a month after they arrived stateside. That first afternoon, she arrived at their front door in a perfectly fit pair of light wash skinny jeans, all white Chuck Taylors, and a heather gray sweater. Her hair platted in a loose braid over one shoulder and no noticeable makeup as he admired some freckles on her nose and cheeks no doubt left over from the summer sun. Her effortless beauty stunned him into silence. Caroline awkwardly shifted back and forth a couple times under his gaze before clearing her throat loudly. He learned through some stealth research that Caroline Forbes was little miss perfect in Mystic Falls. Her mother was the sheriff and she was a straight A student who didn't involve herself in the politics of high school social climbing. She had a couple good girl friends, Bonnie and Katherine, but mostly kept to herself - busy studying or volunteering around town.

Klaus is pulled from his memories of their first encounter when someone settles at the work table next to his. He quickly looks back over towards Caroline and is comforted by the fact that she is too absorbed in her research to notice him mooning over her. She's got one leg tucked underneath her as the other dangles from the chair. Her cute nose scrunched up in concentration as she types feverishly, a pen between her perfect pink lips and just like that Klaus is lost again. She just looks so soft – the exposed skin of her neck and clavicle, those legs, her lips, that hair. He dreams of drowning in the softness of Caroline Forbes practically nightly. They've had several classes together over the past two years but Caroline made her opinion of his kind - jocks - known to him immediately when they were paired up in bio lab that first year. While Klaus would definitely not consider himself a jock by any definition of the word it's hard to argue with her grouping him in. His closest friends, Stefan and Enzo, are teammates and the trio is regularly at the 'cool' parties, The Grill, and hooking up with scroupies at the falls. She's remained Kol's tutor this whole time, so he sees her at the house once a week, and she's always polite but still a bit standoffish.

This time he's startled from his reverie by the woman herself as she slams a book closed. His eyes dart up to hers and his luck has run out because it's obvious by her annoyed glare, she'd caught him leering (he'd say admiring) at her from across the room. He shoots her a small, apologetic smile, hoping to look friendly and not creepy but she just huffs a 'seriously' under her breath and rolls her eyes as she continues packing up her stuff. She slips her feet into flats and pulls on her cardigan before standing and making her way towards the door. Klaus is not sure what comes over him but he scrambles to shove his notebook in his bag and jogs after her.

"Caroline," he whisper yells while receiving a glare from the librarian as he catches her right before she gets to the door. She half turns her head but keeps walking when she confirms it's him who's called her name.

"Caroline, wait!" This time she stops just a few feet outside the main library doors and stares at him. "Hey," Klaus wants to punch himself in the face when the lame greeting exits his mouth but he really has no idea what possessed him to follow her in the first place or what he's planning to do now that he has her attention.

"Hi," she responds wearily.

"Um, how are you?"

"Fine?" At this point, Caroline is looking around in confusion and Klaus can't help but laugh a little are her bewildered face. He shifts from foot to foot, looking down, thankful class is still in session so the hallway is deserted and the student body isn't witnessing him look like a bloody imbecile.

Caroline clears her throat, much like their first meeting and demands, "Is there something you need Mikaelson because I have someplace to be."

"No, well, yes, I'm mean, uhh - I was wondering if you would, um maybe, what are you writing your research paper on for Saltzman's class?"

"Oh my god, you haven't even started?!" Caroline goes wide-eyed. "You realize it's due in less than two weeks?!"

Klaus laughs nervously while scratching the back of his neck, "Uh yeah, I do, I just haven't really been able to think of a good topic."

"HA! Well you better hope one comes to you soon," Caroline throws back as she turns and begins down the hallway again.

Klaus immediately falls into step beside her, "Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd help me?"

"I'm not writing your paper for you," Caroline stops dead in her tracks and seethes at him.

"No, no, that's not what I meant at all." Klaus quickly responds, hoping to assuage her anger. "I was thinking maybe we could grab a cup of tea - at Mozart's- and just brainstorm some topics – together."

He knows Caroline loves herbal teas – even though his British self is kind of appalled by them – and she's a regular at the only coffee shop in town. It definitely caters to a different clientele than The Grill, so he's only been a couple times both dragged in by Beka for some horrible latte coffee something or another she'd grown to love upon arriving in the U.S.

"Um…" Caroline looks around the empty hallway, trying to figure out what is happening. Why is Klaus Mikaelson, soccer stud extraordinaire, asking her to coffee? "You want to go get tea?"

Klaus nods with a soft smile in place, trying hard to not get sucked into another 'Caroline is a perfect beautiful creature trance' but her eyes are just so wonderfully blue he feels himself failing.

"With me? Right now?" Caroline confirms while hugging the book she's carrying a little closer to her chest almost as a shield.

"Yes," he says matter-of-factly.

It feels like an hour has passed before she finally answers a simple 'fine' and then he's leading her to his car. Caroline figures, worst case scenario- he's just using her for her brain and she can add the time to her next tutoring invoice for Kol's session and get reimbursed. Best case scenario, she gets a big old cup of her favorite tea for free since she was planning on stopping at Mozart's on her way home anyways. Hmm, maybe she'll order a pastry too.

 

The car ride wasn't as awkward as she'd anticipated, the two of them making polite small talk about how his family was and her mother. She even asked how the team was doing this year and Klaus was polite enough not to go into much detail and then inquired about her most recent pet projects. Ten minutes later they're seated across from each other at a quiet table in the back, Caroline sipping her wild sweet orange green tea and Klaus a passable version of English breakfast. Caroline was explaining that her newest passion project, a fundraiser for the local animal shelter, was taking up a lot of her time recently, hence why she was still working on her research paper. Normally, her paper would have been done a month ago, but kitten season was coming so the fundraiser had to go off without a hitch or the shelter wouldn't be able to support the influx of animals.

"Anyways enough about my stuff, do you have any ideas what you'd like to write about?" Caroline inquires with a smile.

"Not really, every time I try to think of a cool event, it just seems so boring or overdone."

"You know it doesn't have to be an event, it could be an issue in history or a specific person who's had a large impact."

"Wait, it doesn't have to be an strongevent/strong," Klaus questions, quickly setting down his tea. This changes things - he could think of a bunch of different artists he could write about, already running through possibilities in his mind.

As if she'd read his mind, Caroline responds, "No, you should just pick one of your favorite artists, although someone who's influence has lasted over decades would be best, as opposed to someone more obscure."

Klaus looks at her questioningly, how did she know he was into art?

"What? I've been at your house once a week for over two years, Klaus, it's kind of impossible not to notice you sketching. Plus I complimented a painting once to your mom and she said you painted it." Caroline responds to his look, hoping she sounds nonchalant about the whole thing.

She sips her tea while looking away suddenly feeling the awkwardness of this – whatever this get together was - return. So she's noticed Klaus, on more than one occasion, big deal. He was objectively attractive; I mean there isn't a girl at school who hasn't noticed Klaus, right? She definitely hasn't daydreamed about having his lean soccer frame pressing her into a wall somewhere or what the scruff that arrived on his face between the summer of junior and senior years would feel like beneath her fingers. Or how his stupid raspberry lips would feel against her lips or the way dirty things would sound in his delicious accent. Nope, not once, none of those thoughts have ever entered her mind.

"Which one?" Klaus inquires, his voice lower and softer than before.

"What?" Caroline repositions herself a little straighter in her chair.

"Which painting?"

"Oh, um, it was like a snowflake, I think." Caroline answers dismissively, once again trying to downplay the whole thing. WHY had she even said anything? WHY can't her brain and mouth just finally sync up with each other?!

"Hmm, I painted that one right after my mom announced we were moving here, that's why it's kind of-"

"Lonely?" Damn it Forbes, what is wrong with you?! STOP talking!

"Ha, well I was going to say drab but yeah lonely works too. I was pretty angry about leaving behind a life I liked a lot."

"Well, you slotted right in at Mystic High, you've got the team and the scroupies, so it all worked out for the best!" Caroline says cheerfully, hoping to lead them back to discussing school and less intense and personal topics.

"I guess so," Klaus continues to stare at Caroline so deeply she feels likes she's being pulled into his mind but she can't look away. Finally, a waitress comes by to inquire about refills and Caroline is able to get her bearings again.

"I should probably go," she says with a light laugh. "Research paper won't finish itself."

"Of course, let me drive you home." Klaus downs the rest of his tea and pulls his wallet out to leave a tip.

"NO! I mean, you don't have to, it's only a few blocks - I can walk."

"No way, it's the least I can do for you saving my arse. I've been struggling to pick an event this whole time. I guess I should have read the assignment more closely."

"Yeah - way to go Mikaelson, too many soccer balls to the head," Caroline nervously laughs, rolling her eyes at herself as stands and grabs her things.

"Something like that." Klaus smiles genuinely at how freaking adorable she is, following her lead and grabbing his backpack.

 

Once again he leads her to his car and in less than 3 minutes their parked outside her house. Before she can grab her stuff and run up to her house, he'd turned off the ignition and was at her side of the car, opening the door for her. They walk up to the house in silence, when they reach the door Caroline unlocks it and then turns to face Klaus.

"Thanks for the tea."

"Of course love, thank you for the company." Klaus looks down and nervously shifts his weight from foot to foot. "It was really nice."

She's about to turn and head inside when Klaus quickly blurts out, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Like on a date," she asks apprehensively.

"Yes, on a date." Klaus says with a sudden surge of confidence as he takes a step towards her, crowding her back against the door.

Caroline's breathing shallows as she catches his scent, Klaus' eyes boring into hers again. She swallows deeply and his eyes are drawn to the motion against her soft, delicate neck. Her 'yes' is barely above a whisper but at hearing it a goofy smile spreads across Klaus' face that she can't help but mirror.

It's Klaus' turn to clear his throat, "Ok, great, I'll text you and we can pick a night."

"How do you-"

"Your contact info is hanging on our fridge, I'll just snag it from there." Klaus says still smiling like an idiot. Caroline nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear while nodding to his explanation and finally opening the door to her house.

"I'll talk to you soon love." Klaus turns and heads back to his car. Caroline is now inside leaning against the closed door, staring blankly down the hallway trying to mentally process this strange turn of events when her phone beeps in rapid succession, the noise startling her.

KAT [4:15:32 PM]: Word on the street is u left school w/KM?! halfway through 6th period

KAT [4:15:36 PM] THEN our fav barista said u came in w/some dude

KAT [4:15:40 PM] B and I are already on our way so prepare to spill your guts Forbes bc u got some splaining to do!

Caroline rolls her eyes after reading Kat's messages and heads to the kitchen to pop some popcorn for the inquisition. She should probably just order a pizza too; it's going to take a while to dissect the events in the manner in which Kat is no doubt expecting.

 

Just as Klaus is about to pull away from Caroline's house his phone beeps.

ENZO [4:15:35 PM] Zach said he saw u chase down Forbes in the library

ENZO [4:15:37 PM] bout time u made a move

ENZO [4:15:42 PM] Stefano I are already at the grill

ENZO [4:15:45 PM] GET OVER HERE


	2. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU established KC set in New Orleans - no babies, no Hayley, and Kol’s alive bc I said so. After a summer of soul searching on a solo road trip, Caroline enrolled at Tulane and decided to give Klaus a chance but living with the original siblings is kind of a pain in the ass.

'Your sister is wearing one of my favorite dresses!' Caroline barges in to his office, face tight in anger. 'She has an enormous wardrobe of her own - why does she continue to take items from mine?'

Klaus looks up from his laptop, his eyes scanning Caroline for injuries out of habit. Once satisfied there are none, he returns his focus to the financial spreadsheets he was reviewing. He longed for the days when you could just compel yourself someone's fortune and title. He and Elijah spent the last century legitimizing their wealth and businesses and maintaining said businesses can get tiresome. 

"Good morning sweetheart, skipping classes today?" 

"Klauuuuss! This is serious!" Caroline throws her hands up as she dramatically drops into one of the blue brocade wingback chairs situated in front of his antique mahogany desk. 

"I know."

"Then DO something! Everything I wear is 'deplorable,' she imitates in her best English accent. "But when she wears it-"

"Caroline, love, she's just doing it to get a rise out of you." Klaus attempts to placate  
her while engrossed with the information in front of him.

"Well it's working - so DO SOMETHING!" Caroline demands before rising to slam his laptop closed. "Paying attention to me and my legitimate grievances would be appreciated considering you begged me to move in here.” 

Klaus sits back in his big leather chair with a sigh and smirks at the memory of exactly how he convinced her living together was not such a big step in their new-ish relationship. Really, how can you move too fast when you've already promised someone eternity. 

"Now love, lets not be cavalier with the word 'beg.' I simply made a rational argument for living at the manor as opposed to renting an apartment you know you would never be in. Come here."

Glaring at him the entire way, Caroline begrudgingly circles around the desk. Klaus pushes back in his chair to allow her to stand between him and the desk. His hands immediately settle on her hips as he looks up at her. Pinning her with his puppy dog eyes, she can't help but soften her gaze. "I will have a word with her, I promise."

At her satisfied but resigned nod, his hands begin slowly moving up to her waist, then around and down her back, gliding over her bum. He squeezes gently before he stands and effortlessly lifts her onto the desk. Her skirt rides up an couple inches exposing even more of her creamy thighs. Klaus settles in between them and pulls her tight against him. His kisses are soft and gentle at first, slowly coaxing her out of her foul mood. She hums in acquiesce and deepens the kiss when his hands find their way back to her waist - his fingers running lightly over her ribs then brushing the bottom of her breasts. 

"Caroline," Klaus drawls, breaking their kiss and pressing his forehead to hers. "You're not wearing a bra."

'No, I'm not.' She tries to sound smug but fails as he traces the peaks of her nipples through her blouse. He's peppering her neck with light kisses and nips in all the places she loves. 

A possessive growl rumbles deep in his chest. His cock impossibly hard at the thought that the only thing between him and Caroline's perfect breasts is the whisper thin fabric of her prim blouse. 'Mine' echoes in his head over and over. 

A shiver runs down her body at the sound and she can't help the contented moan that escapes as his hands quickly make their way under her shirt. She doesn't need to see his eyes to know they're glowing hybrid gold. Taunting the possessiveness of Klaus' wolf always ends well for her. 

Caroline's mind becomes cloudy. His hot hands kneading the sensitive mounds, pinching her nipples. Her fingers move from his shoulders to bury themselves in his curls, arching in to his touch. Their kisses become frantic and a little sloppy. One of his hands is now working its way under her skirt. 

She's fumbling with his belt when Rebekah's scoff from the office doorway breaks their spell. "We really need to work on your negotiating skills. You went from livid to putty in my brother's hand faster than I can blink."

"Yeah Bekah, can teach you all about torturing men, she does that every time she opens her mouth to speak," Kol contributes from wherever he's currently lounging in the house. 

"Oh my GOD! First my clothes, now we're getting cock blocked." She shoves Klaus back into his chair and hops off the desk as she yells for everyone in the house to hear (not that she needs to yell at all, vampire hearing and everything). "I get it, you've all lived together for a billion years and there's obviously a TON of codependent BS going on but it's time to cut the cord!"

"Now love, lets not overreact." Klaus is standing again, hands on Carolines arms, trying to calm her, hoping they can ignore his infantile siblings and pickup where they left off. Her anger doing nothing but fueling his desire to have her. 

"Overreact?! I haven't had an uninterrupted orgasm in at least a week. I need some air." Caroline brushes Klaus off, rights her clothing and storms out. "FIX THIS or you'll be visiting me in the dorms away from clothes stealing, pervert eavesdropping, no boundary having assholes." The front door slams practically shaking the whole house. 

"What a drama queen," Rebekah comments now back in her room, sitting at her vanity tweaking her hair and makeup for the day. 

"I'll be sure to let Caroline know all the hottest freshman girls live in Wall," Kol pipes in again. "And she should avoid Butler Hall at all costs. Woof." 

"Kol." Klaus grates out. "If you two ruin this for me, I'll-"

"Niklaus, enough with the dagger threats," Elijah struts into Klaus' office, helping himself to a glass our scotch and takes a seat in chair Caroline vacated not to long ago. "Marcel's made a move, we have real issues to discuss. I'm sure Miss Forbes will become acclimated to the juvenile antics of our siblings in due time."

"Fuck off!"

"Screw you!" 

Rebekah and Kol shout at the same time.

Klaus takes a seat again, shaking his head. "I hope so, I really don't have time to compel a dormitory full of students and staff."


	3. Lies I Tell Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU/AH - Klaus is a hot shot detective. Caroline is the daughter of a mob boss. She’s known for six months that Klaus was investigating her dad’s business but Klaus has just discovered who she really is. Warning: Unresolved angst.

Caroline Morgan. 

His whole body instantly went numb as he read her name. He can tell Marcel is talking because he sees his mouth moving but Klaus can't hear anything over the ringing in his ears. It feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest. Blinking rapidly trying to clear his head, Klaus takes cleansing breaths while he reconciles this information with what he's known for the last year.

It's Caroline. His Caroline. The Caroline who's idea of a perfect Friday night is takeaway and a classic romantic comedy. The Caroline who doesn't have the patience to watch hour long tv dramas. The Caroline who grocery shops for the elderly woman next door. Who loves dogs. Who says sugar instead of shit. Who charmed his crazy family within the first 15 minutes of meeting them. It's Caroline he's been chasing. 

His Caroline is also the daughter of ruthless mob boss Bill Forbes. His Caroline is also the new boss since Bill's murder six months ago. His Caroline is also, apparently, as ruthless as Bill.

The bile in his stomach makes its way up and Klaus scrambles to grab the waste basket by his side to retch in. He's lucky he didn't make it to lunch before this report arrived. The second he feels Marcel's hand come down on his shoulder he shoots up from the chair.

"I need some air."

"You want me to come, we could-"

"NO."

* * *

'Shit!' Caroline slams her phone on the desk when she hears Klaus' voicemail pick up for the seventh time. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" 

Enzo alerted her this morning that the detectives may have finally figured out her identity. From the way Klaus was ignoring her calls, she thinks it's more than safe to say Enzo was right. 

Caroline dropped her head on the desk in defeat. Klaus no doubt felt severely betrayed and rightfully so. They had just exchanged 'I love yous' and now he was going to hate her. That thought broke her heart. Almost as much as knowing that she broke his.

When they first starting seeing each other Klaus said he was a police officer. She had no idea her dad was being investigated so when she did find out he was actually a detective she didn't think anything of it. Even when she found out he was investigating her dad's company she convinced herself that because she wasn't directly involved in the business it wouldn't be an issue. Lie. She told herself she would tell him. Lie. When the time was right. Lie.

Caroline wasn't a bad person really. She just wanted to keep her people safe. Did some members of her 'family' happen to have dodgy morals and make money illegally? Yes, but only technically. She didn't instigate any of this. The Salvatore's murdered her father. She was the victim here! Well, kind of anyways. Honestly, the city should really give her a frickin' medal for taking out Stefan Salvatore. That dude was a psychopath of massive proportions. You're welcome Chicago! 

Organized crime wasn't like what it used to be. Bill wasn't dealing drugs. He wasn't shaking down store owners for money. He was a mathematical genius, so he worked the system. He found loop holes and exploited them. White collar crime was victimless, right? Or at least the government couldn't be considered a victim. That's how Caroline rectified his less than savory business practices with the loving father he was. 

His business wasn't supposed to be her life. She'd gone to college for graphic design and started her own company. Hummingbird Designs was still in its infancy but she had steady work and loved being her own boss. She knew that her business would never be like her fathers and that made them both proud. 

The Salvatore's saw it differently. Bill snaked yet another deal out from under them, essentially robbing them of millions in business and they chose to retaliate in the most brutal way. That's how Caroline found herself in her dad's office, the day after his murder and only two days after her 25th birthday being briefed by Enzo, her fathers's chosen successor. He filled her in on everything that she had happily ignored all these years. Including the ongoing investigation led by Chicago PD hot shot detective Niklaus Mikaelson. Six months later, as she rested her head on that same desk, she couldn’t fathom a scenario where Klaus forgave her deception.

* * *

Klaus stared at the river, still in shock, as his phone continued to vibrate in his pocket. He knew it must be her but he couldn't bring himself to check. When he was first transferred to financial crime Klaus thought he was going to be bored out of his mind. But Bill Forbes was an artist. They knew exactly what he was doing but couldn't figure out how he did it or find a single shred of evidence. It was frustrating but the challenge exhilarated Klaus. 

When Bill was murdered all hell broke loose in the department. It was a mad dash to get as much info out of the company before a new leader stepped in and secured it. But the transition happened seamlessly which was how they'd figured out his daughter must have stepped up. If it had been anyone else there would have been the infighting that accompanies a transition of power. There would have been unhappy or wronged parties looking for vindication but everyone remained steadfastly loyal to the Forbes empire.

Back to square one. While it was common knowledge that Bill had an adult daughter, he had gone to great lengths to keep her identity a secret all these years. Even the identity of her mother was unknown. Klaus couldn't fathom how his sweet, caring, bubbly ball of sunshine girlfriend could possibly be this criminal's beloved daughter. 

What else about her was a lie? What else about them was a lie? Did she know from day one who he was and where he worked? He didn't go into particulars about his job until a couple months in and he knows he never gave any hints about who he was investigating but that doesn't mean she didn't know from her own sources. He was going to be sick again.

Klaus walks back to his car and slumps into his seat. He finally pulls his phone from his pocket, scrolling though the missed calls. Seven from Caroline and three from Marcel. He shoots Marcel a quick text letting him know he's OK and headed home for the night then tosses his phone on the passenger seat.

* * *

The second he opens his door he knows something's off.

"WAIT! It's just me!" Caroline shouts before Klaus can reach for his gun. He flips on the light to find her standing in his living room with her hands up. His heart clenches. This is the first time since they met that he isn't immediately filled with warmth and happiness at the sight of her. 

She looks like she's been crying for days, her face is shallow and pale. Her normally luminescent hair is dull and flat and she looks too thin in her skinny jeans and Loyola University sweatshirt combo. 

"Caroline you shouldn't be here. Please leave." Klaus steps inside but holds the door open, gesturing for her to leave.

"Please just let me explain." 

Klaus feels the fury inside him bubble up at her plea. Her eyes widen and she takes a step back when he slams the door shut and stomps her direction. 

"I'm not going to listen to you make excuses about how the past year of my life is a lie. This isn't cops and robbers Caroline, this is real life."

"I'm not a criminal."

"Oh, so you didn't order a retaliatory hit on Stefan Salvatore?"

"NO! It wasn't like that."

"It doesn't matter what it was like Caroline! You're Bill Forbes' daughter! I've been investigating Forbes Enterprise for the entire year. Even knowing you jeopardizes all of that work! My entire career is on the line!" 

Caroline cringes at the thought that his hard work could be suspect because of her. "I didn't-." Her voice cracks and eyes are flooding with unshed tears but she doesn't deserves to cry about this. 

"No, you didn't think of that, did you?" Klaus runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "You didn't think of how it's going to look when they find out the person we've been looking for the last six months was literally sleeping next to me!" 

"I'm so sorry Klaus, really, I never meant for this to happen!" He sees now that her hands are trembling and it takes everything in him not to embrace her. Not to comfort her. He takes a deep breath and steps back clenching his fists to ensure he doesn't reach out for her.

"I had no idea you were investigating my father until after he died. And I am not involved in his business dealings. Not now, not then."

Klaus growls when she says that, another lie, he tells himself. 

As if she can read his mind, Caroline continues. "I know you won't believe anything I say, at least in regards to my dad's company. But us, Klaus, none of us was a lie. I love you so much!" 

"Caroline-," Klaus growls in warning. How dare she say that now. 

"No, please let me finish and then I'll leave." Caroline says resignedly, wringing her hands. "When my dad was killed it felt like I couldn't breathe. He was my only real family. My mother passed when I was a baby. I don't have siblings or aunts or uncles or grandparents. It was always just me and Dad." 

She takes a step toward him and Klaus clenches his fist tighter, every muscle in his body straining to stay still. 

"The thought of loosing you too was devastating." Caroline sobs out. "I just, I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry.”

Caroline just stands there futzing with the frayed bottom of her sweatshirt, trembling bottom lip pulled between her teeth, tears streaming down her face. 

Her loud sniffle breaks his trance, "Was that all?"

He barely hears her whispered yes. He robotically walks to the door and says, "Do not contact me again." Klaus stares straight ahead as she dejectedly leaves. When she passes he's assaulted by her scent and starts shaking. The second he gets the locked clicked into place he collapses and finally, finally allows himself to break down.


End file.
